Because of You
by SereneSky
Summary: Meant to be oneshot, changed on request. SxC. Very little plotline-in other words, PWP. R&R please.
1. Lament

Format goes as follows: Verse, Description, Verse, Description. Harharhar. Written for my, hopefully yours, pure enjoyment. Ciel's sure going to have a hard time in this one. Lyrics come from _Because of You_ by After School

**Sebastian**: Miss. SereneSky doesn't own Kuroshitsuji…

_

* * *

I regret giving you my love  
I regret getting attached to you  
I regret holding you back  
Why do I have to face the pain alone?  
_

Ciel knelt down besides Sebastian's bloody body, uncaring of his scratched knees rubbing against the cruel cement, a lone tear slipping down his cheek. Sebastian was dead, dead because of him. "Win against Angela." He had foolishly ordered. How could a demon fight against an angel? Sure, Angela was gone, destroyed, but Sebastian too…

_Now it became the compass _

_Of broken love  
_

Ciel clasped Sebastian's hand, now cold and still and lifeless as marble. Exquisite and beautiful even in death. Lying there peacefully, free from everything. How Ciel yearned to disrupt that peace. Then at least, at least…he'll get Sebastian back.

_Tears are flowing down  
And soaks the dry lips_

Tears came quicker, flowing down as Ciel mourned his loss. The frantic drumming of his heart washed out the pitter-patter of the rain falling. His lover, his pawn, his everything…gone. Just like that. Ciel gets to live, while Sebastian dies. The contract is void. Ciel gets to keep his soul. But he doesn't want it.

_I've lost everything because of you  
I'm speechless, suffocating and lonely_

"SEBASTIAN! TAKE MY SOUL! TAKE IT!! IT'S AN ORDER!" Ciel screamed hoarsely, angry at Sebastian now, furious at his betrayal. "WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING IT?" Ciel yelled at the lifeless form besides him. "I HAD MY REVENGE! TAKE IT!" Ciel collapsed, unable to contain his sadness and anger: "Why? Why aren't you taking it? Why did you leave me behind? Why…" Ciel clutched his chest, barely standing the pain.

_You've stared at me wordlessly  
You've stared at nothing else but me_

Noticing Sebastian's eyes were still open, Ciel stared at them. Once a lively, bright and crimson red, it's now dull, devoid of everything. Ciel swept a hand over his eyes, closing them forever. Bent over, no longer able to defend himself from the waves of pain that assaulted him over and over, he cried with all his might, poured his feelings out. His tears fell down, mixing with the rainwater, until it's impossible to tell them apart. Once again, the one he loved had been taken away from him. God? What God. If there really was a God, none of this would have happened. Ciel threw his head back, and laughed bitterly at the grey sky. Mixed in his voice was an amount of pain and sadness and hatred that shouldn't be present in a voice of one still so small.

_The world without you has  
Chewed out my heart  
Stomped on my dignity  
Torn apart my heart  
So why did you leave me behind?_

Unable to cry anymore, exhausted, at his limits, Ciel laid down besides Sebastian, the rain slowly soaking through his clothes. Turning to his side like he has done many times before, he stared wordlessly at Sebastian's perfect profile. Surprising that even though Angela marred his body, his face was still unmarked. Ciel lifted a hand to Sebastian's cheek, caressing it, relearning its every feel. Smoothing a stray piece of hair from Sebastian's forehead, he remembered something…

_I miss you… I need you…  
Rewind back the time  
I want to kiss you again my boy…  
_

* * *

"As you wish, Ciel. I will most certainly dispose of Angela." Sebastian turned to leave, and then turned back again. "Give me a good bye kiss, Ciel?"

"No."

"But what if I die in the attempt, _bocchan_? Must I die without ever taking your sweet lips again?"

"Leave, Sebastian. Carry out your orders now." Ciel said, displeased at his pawn slash lover's cheekiness.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian was gone, leaving Ciel all alone, wondering why he had started using "my lord" again. Ever since they became lovers, Sebastian had never used it…

* * *

"Well, Sebastian, here's your kiss." Ciel smiled sadly, knowing he should have kissed Sebastian before he left. He could have had the soft, warm lips of his alive butler, instead of this one's cold, lifeless ones. Straddling Sebastian, Ciel leaned down, and melded his lips with Sebastian's. How cruel the world was. Leaving the one who wished to die to live…

_Can't live without you  
Please come back to me  
And stay with me_

Ciel poured his love for Sebastian into the kiss, conveying the feelings he hadn't have a chance to tell Sebastian before he died. He smiled against Sebastian's lips, knowing surely that he will be punished for his brazen behavior if he was still alive…if he was still alive, which he wasn't. Ciel recoiled, the re-realization driving the knife deeper, twisting it, until the pain flared white-hot in his heart. "Please, Sebastian, come back to me? Please…take my soul so I can follow you everywhere?" Ciel murmured again and again, begging for a miracle.

Sebastian's eyes shot open, revealing irises of a deep, dangerous shade of red.

* * *

Damn. I made him live again. AHH I'M TOO SOFT. ): ah well. That was a nice writing experience. I almost cried while imagining Ciel crying. Isn't that weird? :3 Hope you liked it! I don't think I'm very good at conveying emotions. D: R&R please!

~SereneSky

(edit: FINE GUYS. I'll continue it. In return, help me think of compromising situations? :3 )


	2. Clarify

So guys. I'm back!! I couldn't write for a while there, partly because I was so, so stuck. D; This story isn't going to be very long, partly because…well the 1st chapter was like the climax of the whole non-existent story. A few lemons/weird stuff, and its done~ After, it's probably going to be some AU fic kinda like BOF, just cuz I recently got addicted to it. LOL. Recently. How slow am I? D: Kay enough with the spam, let's get on with the show!

**Sebastian:** I'm alive, huh. Nice. Well, Miss SereneSky doesn't own Kuroshitsuji. Kay guys?

* * *

Sebastian opened his eyes suddenly, surprised at the energy that passed through him. A black cloth? Long lashes? Huh. Oh right. Ciel, his contractor turned lover. Suddenly overcame with alarm, Sebastian roughly ripped off Ciel's eyepatch.

"I must be imagining things….Sebastian can't be alive. He can't be ripping my eyepatch off." Ciel mumbled, voice muffled against Sebastian's mouth.

Hearing him, Sebastian's mouth curved upwards involuntarily into a smile, laughing at Ciel's ignorance.

Wait a minute, did Sebastian's mouth just…? Ciel's eyes opened, to see Sebastian's warm crimson eyes looking back at him. Widened eyes reflected shock and disbelief.

Sebastian stared into Ciel's eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. The pentacle was still there. Half faded, but still visible. Sebastian lifted his hand in front of Ciel's eye. Reaffirming the presence of the contract, the lines darkened, and in seconds, it was as before.

Ciel frowned, getting over the initial shock quickly. "Sebastian, what in the world—" A wave of exhaustion overcame him, and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Shhh. I'll explain everything when you wake…" was the last thing Ciel comprehended before he dropped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Butler. Contract. Death. These words floated in Ciel's consciousness, persistently pounding his cranium. Lover. A pink word joined the group, and worked at waking Ciel up. "LOVER?!" Ciel sat up abruptly, screaming the term, throwing the blanket off him. He was….where? His bedroom? Wait, Sebastian? Where was he? Is it just a hallucination? Ciel's brows creased with worry and fear, afraid that what happened was merely a dream, and Sebastian was still dead.

"You called for me, _bocchan_?" Sebastian appeared at Ciel's side, smiling at him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, joy evident in his voice. So it wasn't a dream, Sebastian….is alive. Ciel's eyes softened, happiness shining in the deep pools. "Explain…what happened?" Ciel patted the space besides him, inviting him to sit.

"I wasn't sure if I can defeat Angela without taking possibly fatal damage, so I cast a spell on myself." Sebastian said simply.

"A…spell?" Sebastian picked up a cream puff off the cart he brought in with him, and gave it to Ciel. Ciel took it in his hands, and bit fully into it, cream smearing around his mouth.

"One that makes the demon "cross over" early, stopping time, and can only be broken by the contractor's kiss, which will gift the demon with energy required to heal all his wounds .The contractor, however, may faint from the transfer of energy, which is what happened to you."

"How are you so sure I was going to kiss you?" Ciel asked suspiciously, licking his lips, savoring the remaining cream.

"Remember the conversation we had?" Sebastian smirked. "That was preparation, and thankfully, you remembered it."

Ciel pouted, unhappy with being used. "You plan everything 10 steps ahead, don't you?"

"Oh, yes I do, Ciel. And that is also why I made cream puffs today."

"What?" Ciel started, confused.

A smile was all he wrung from Sebastian, before he whipped out several pieces of cloth from the second tier of the tea cart, and in a flash, Ciel was tied spread eagle on the luxurious bed.

"WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN!"

"Shh, this is to pay thanks to you for saving my life."

"HOW IS TYING ME UP THANKS?"

"Also to me, for surviving." Sebastian added cockily. "Don't worry, Ciel, I'll make sure you scream over and over in pleasure, until your voice is completely spent."

* * *

Hurhur. I r so mean, no? (: well don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon….i think. XD R&R please! Give suggestions as to what Sebastian should do to Ciel (:

~SereneSky


	3. Denial, play 1

hai people! I ish back with lemon! (: Also, I apologize for my obsession with tying Ciel up. Next one is probably going to be another lemon, because that's my favourite fruit. JK. Kay that's all I have to rant about today.. lets goooo~

**Ciel:** Miss. SereneSky doesn't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

"_Bocchan_, do you know what 'denial' is?" Sebastian asked in a conversational tone, while busying his hands with the preparations.

"HUH? It's when someone refuses to accept the facts presented to them right?" Ciel answered confusedly, wondering what on earth it has to do with anything.

"Correct. However, it takes on a different meaning when it comes to sex. It's when one party is denied orgasm, and 'brought to the edge', as it is, and held there for an extended period of time. What is the use of this, you ask?" Sebastian smiled, sensing Ciel's unsaid question, "When the party finally reaches the orgasm they so desired, it will be far more intense, bring more pleasure to the person." Picking up the plate of cream puff cream he collected, he spooned up a generous spoonful.

"And that, bocchan," he emphasized, bring his arm down hard, so the cream flew off the spoon and landed on Ciel's white chest, "is my gift to us."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's resulting hiss at the coldness, and gestured grandly: "Let's enjoy this to our fullest, shall we?"

* * *

Ciel cursed inwardly while suppressing a moan that rose from his chest. Damn that Sebastian. Why does he have such good aim? Every spoonful landed precisely on his erogenous zones, until….Ciel bit down on his lip, hard. No, Ciel. You are NOT, you are NOT going to respond to the jerk.

"Oh my, Bocchan. It seems like you're not enjoying your gift. It's rude to not accept it, you know? I believe I must….teach you some manners…" Sebastian set down his plate, and surveyed his work, smiling wickedly at Ciel. "That shade of red on your cute face really suits you." Sebastian moved from the foot of the bed to directly besides Ciel. He caressed Ciel's face gently, the white glove rubbing against Ciel's cheek.

Ciel doesn't know what's going on with him. Wherever Sebastian touched him, however fleeting, seemed to leave a fire burning in its wake. He silently begged Sebastian for more contact, the orbs of mauve and blue filled with lust. This only amused Sebastian, crimson eyes brimming with laughter. "You'll have to ask, Ciel; but this, is for free." Sebastian's clothes disappeared as if by magic (perhaps it was), and Ciel couldn't help but stare. That magnificent body…muscles that were lean and taut, skin that was smooth and unmarred. Ciel's eyes wandered lower, then he stopped himself. No, he told himself firmly, he will not give Sebastian the satisfaction of his looking. Sebastian's lips curved up, as if he knew exactly what Ciel was thinking. "Manners…'please', and 'thank you' will do well as starters, don't you agree?" Without waiting for an answer, he leaned over and licked the cream off Ciel's collarbone. The raven haired man lightly sucked on the skin that was thus exposed, and then nipped it suddenly, causing the helpless boy to gasp uncontrollably. He did the same to the opposite side, and continued downward, laving, sucking, nipping, keeping the boy incoherent while he gradually licked the boy's chest clean. Reaching the pink peaks, Sebastian caught one between his teeth, and teased it mercilessly. Releasing it, he moved on to the other and tugged it harshly. Ciel arched off the bed, towards Sebastian, craving more contact. "Say it, Ciel." Sebastian whispered huskily into Ciel's ear. A shiver ran down Ciel's spine, but still he kept his mouth shut.

"Still refusing, I see. Well then, let's continue."

* * *

sorry guys! i've been busy D: i was going to make this thing really long, but I haven't updated for a long time now...so yeah. i feel bad. i'll keep working on it, so keep checking! :D thanks!

ideas, are so very welcome. i need sick concepts ;) r&r pleaseeee!

~SereneSky


	4. Denial, play 2

SUP GUYS? I am bacckkkk. I hope you like this chapter! :D

**Sebastian**: DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT? -sigh-. Fine. Miss SereneSky does not own Kuroshitsuji. CAN I GO BACK TO MY CIEL NOW?

Let's goooo~

* * *

Sebastian moved himself gracefully on top of Ciel, and concentrated on finding Ciel's sweet spots. Ceil quivered below him, like a string that's ready to snap. He said he'll never say "please", but he is growing less sure with every passing second. His mind said no, but his body screamed yes. He craved more of Sebastian, more of his irresistible touches, more of his teasing licks….anything and everything. But he will endure. To say please is to admit to losing, and Ciel hated to lose.

Sebastian pursed his lips, unknowing (oh really.) of the effect that simple action had on Ciel. Ciel yearned to kiss those lips until they're bruised and swollen. Sebastian pondered quietly, stroking his hand up and down Ciel's body. Sighing, he abruptly moved away from Ciel. He didn't think he'll have to use this. Moving the plate aside from the cart, he revealed a secret latch. Opening it, he began to rummage inside.

* * *

Ciel was glad for the reprieve. Breathing in and out deeply, he tried to calm his raging body down. Closing his eyes, he savoured the quietness, unaware that it's the silence before a storm…

Sebastian looked at Ciel's chest rise and fall, a few "things" clutched in his hand. He can't wait to see Ciel's reaction.

* * *

Noiselessly, Sebastian moved himself over Ciel again, which went unnoticed by the young boy. Picking up one of the things, he applied pressure, causing the jaw to open wide. Tugging on one of the pink peaks, he snapped the jaws closed slowly to not hurt Ciel, eyes fixed to Ciel's lovely face, intent on memorizing his every reaction.

Ciel's eyes flew open, wide with surprise, and he screamed the pain to the ceiling. He writhed on the bed, fighting to get away from the unrelenting pressure, presenting himself to Sebastian in the process. Sebastian cannot tear his eyes away from Ciel as he danced for him, screamed for him, begged for him. Sebastian smiled, self-satisfied, and clamped the other clothes pin on, renewing the screams and making his chest match.

Ciel finally calmed down, recovered from the shock, and he glared at Sebastian, displeased: "WHAT WAS THAT SEBASTIAN?!" He had a remarkable voice for one who just screamed his lungs out. "WHY ARE THESE ON MY…CHEST?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

Sebastian smiled: "I figure you would like it."

"WELL GUESS WHAT! I DON'T! REMOVE THESE AT ONCE!"

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

Ciel focused on himself, and is amazed to feel bolts of energy travelling from his nipples to his groin, increasing his desire for release tenfold. He suddenly felt exhausted, unable to scream at his butler any longer.

"Sebastian….this is cheating."

"Ciel." Sebastian reached for one of the pins and tugged on it gently. "In life, there are no rules, remember?"

Ciel just groaned, wondering how in the world he's going to survive this game and be the winner.

* * *

Wheee. Sorry guys. It's over for the day/week. Ciel seriously needs to give in. D: but if he gives in now it won't fit his character! –cries- I dunno, I just never have the patience to write a looong chapter, maybe cuz I really want to see your reviews. ;) R&R please. It motivates me. As usual, suggestions are always welcome.

Thanks to LovelyWickedDescet for the clamp thing, which was the entire chapter thing. :D

ps: huh. now that i look at it, its more spam than smut. sorry D; I'll work on the next chapter ASAPPP. I hate my schedule. ):

--SereneSky


	5. Denial, final play

Hi guys! I almost forgot I was supposed to upload this today XD. But I didn't! So, here's the chapter…I'm like losing motivation here, so this will probably be my last Sebastian x Ciel story? I'll do oneshots. Maybe. (: Also, I'm making Ciel give in today….its not like it's the sex ritual where u deny the dude for like 64 days..D: I no has more ideas -.-

Ciel: Miss. SereneSky doesn't own Kuroshitsuji and never will. Sheesh.

LETSH GO (:

* * *

Ciel decided the clothes pins looks very stupid on his chest. What is he, a clothes line? And the pain that's radiating from the pressure is not very comfortable either. "Once I get out of this, Sebastian…" Ciel threatened.

"Oh? I see my _bocchan_ is threatening me." Sebastian smirked, "I don't think you're in the position to do that right now….wouldn't you agree?"

An ice cold glare was Ciel's response.

"After all, you are a) tied down and unable to escape; b) very aroused, even if you don't admit it; and c) you have pins on you…." Sebastian trailed off, and stroked Ciel's cheek. "You know, all you need to do to get what you want, and I KNOW what you want….is to say 'Please.' One word, nice and simple."

"Like hell I will!" Ciel shot back, knowing that would mean giving in.

"As you wish, _bocchan_." Sebastian frowned, displeased with Ciel's stubbornness. He reached over and tugged harshly on one of the pins on Ciel's bright pink peaks, causing Ciel to inhale sharply, trying to absorb the pain. The sting travelled to its destination, making Ciel's member throb with yearning for release.

Sebastian's eyes lit up, an idea (yes, another) coming to his mind. He moved to the end of the bed, and placed himself directly between Ciel's legs.

"Wha….what are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel started, unsettled, and his head came up, straining to see what Sebastian is doing.

His head fell back onto the pillow as his butler took him in his mouth. The velvety, moist heat surrounded Ciel's member, and made Ciel jerk involuntarily into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian bobbed up and down Ciel's length, intent on bringing Ciel to the edge as fast as possible.

Ciel's brows creased, surprised. Is Sebastian giving up on the "please" request?

"Mmmh…" Ciel groaned as Sebastian applied suction to his manhood, feeling his orgasm coming on…

Sebastian's forefinger and thumb went around Ciel's cock, and effectively stopped any hopes of having what he wanted.

"Damn it…" Ciel thought to himself. He should have expected this. Of course Sebastian wasn't going to just let him off the hook.

The near orgasm ebbed away, leaving Ciel flushed and desperate.

Sebastian was merciless though. He brought Ciel to the edge and everytime Ciel thought it was finally over, it started all over again.

"This time, maybe.." Ciel thought, a haze of lust and desperation fogging up his brain.

The cock ring again, but the hand on his thigh was gone…

Ciel's attention is sharply brought to his chest as a hand snaked up and unpinned both rapidly.

The bocchan was unable to withhold the scream that tore from him as the blood rushed back to his nipples and thousands of lightning bolts shot from his chest straight to his manhood…and was stopped.

Sebastian smiled, and lightly moved his hand up and down Ciel's cock.

_Screw this_. Ciel breathed hard, tired. He can't stand the wait any longer.

"_Please_…….."

* * *

Whee. Done. I think this chappie sucked. I'm such a procrastinator. -.- Sorry ): next ish da grande finale! Probably going to be like weeks late cuz im such a bad slacker. XD R&R PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! I'll lahve yoo veri muchie!

~SereneSky


	6. Climax, play 1?

UGH. I AM SO SORRY! D: THE DELAY IS RIDICULOUS WASN'T IT? WAHHH. ): GODDAMN SCHEDULE. CURSE YOU. ) IM SORRY X 100! FORGIVE MEEE.

Oh yeah, disclaimer.

SERENESKY THE ROBOT SAYS: I DO NOT OWN KURO SHI TSU JI. (in monotone)

* * *

Sebastian abruptly moved off Ciel and covered his face in his hands, an unexpected movement. Ciel widened his eyes, confused by his butler's strange behaviour. He waited for the eventual explanation.

Sebastian finally "resurfaced", and turned to Ciel. His lusty eyes indicated that if demons blushed, his face would be bright red. "I'm sorry, bocchan, but your surrender was just so cute…" he trailed off, looking sheepish.

Ciel scrunched his face up, trying to control the blood that rushed to his cheeks. Sebastian took a deep breath, and promised: "Ciel, I am going to bring you so much pleasure, you won't be able to move for the next day."

"Just try me." Ciel challenged, already forgetting that Sebastian made him beg for it just moments before.

"Oh yes I will my dear Ciel, yes I will."

Sebastian untied Ciel and flipped him onto his back, licking a path on his spine. Ciel shuddered, unable to suppress the mewl that escaped his lips at the feeling. Reaching his destination, Sebastian slid a finger into Ciel's ass, smiling as Ciel fought to escape the intrusion. He slid his finger in and out, savoring the change as Ciel went from resisting to pushing back for more.

"Greedy, aren't you?" Sebastian teased.

"It's cause…" Ciel panted, "you made me this way."

"That I did." Sebastian smirked, and added one more finger, stretching Ciel well for what's to come. In all of 2 seconds, he flipped Ciel over again, and engulfed Ciel's cock while still keeping his fingers in Ciel. (He IS a demon ;) ) Ciel let out a strangled gasp as his cock was once again, enveloped by Sebastian's warm mouth. Sebastian sucked mercilessly, also curling his fingers in Ciel, finding his prostate. The 2 combined are too much for Ciel, who had been kept on the edge for a looong time, and he climaxed violently, writhing as thick ropes of cum shot into Sebastian's mouth.

Is it over? Not quite.

Sebastian never slowed down as he removed his fingers from Ciel and replaced it with his hard cock. Giving Ciel approximately 5 seconds to adjust, he began moving, setting a ruthless pace. Ciel groaned as the battering urged his body to respond again. Sebastian bent down for a deep kiss, showing Ciel just a glimpse of the lust contained inside. He devoured Ciel's mouth, sucking, nipping, biting, determined to leave his mark everywhere he can. The able butler's left hand was still on the bed for support, but his right grasped Ciel's semi-hard cock, and stroked, near forcing the cock to full hardness again. His hand then went back onto the bed, as Sebastian concentrated on hitting Ciel's prostate 100% of the time, intent on making Ciel come without contact to his cock. Again and again, Ciel felt lightning bolts shoot through him, making him exhausted and exhilarated at the same time as they fought to reach that peak.

In and out. In and out. Sebastian never tired. Sensing Ciel's impending release, he bent and caught Ciel's nipple between his teeth, and tugged. This was the last push needed for Ciel, and his eyes rolled up as he experienced sensory overload. Sebastian came with a groan as well, shooting his seed deep into Ciel, making him his as well inside. Ciel collapsed into the bed, truly exhausted after 2 orgasms.

* * *

AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! ): btw, should I make Sebastian umm. "copulate" with Ciel again after this? LOLOL. Never ending sex. (: poor Ciel. But either way, it's gonna be in the summer, unfortunately, cuz of year end stuff. Eww. Yep. So tell me what you think, tell me you forgive me for the delay. ):

~SereneSky


	7. READ ME

KAY HAI GUYS. :D LONG TIME NOO ….wait not see…urmmm. NVM. ANYWAYS.

Just a little update, I has been busy doing…stuff, but ALL THAT IS ALMOST OVER, which means I can get back to my lemon-writing again! :) so yeah, on the weekends, ive been like….staying on aarinfantasy and watching yaoi and reading yaoi on mangafox. (: yesh I know, ive been doing that instead of writing. Shame on me. Butt..(LOL NO PUN INTENDED) I've got lots of ideas (AHEM ripped off from anime) but w/e. SUCH AS

-ai no kusubi's new adaption teaser

^ most important. LOL

And other random stuff from yaoi manga 3

Has anyone noticed minami haruka's semes & ukes all look the same? Just sayin~ not that I hate. (:

Yeah, so I'll probably be doing a bunch of oneshots if I don't get discovered, since its kinda a "secret occupation" XD

So…look forward to it! And I'll also try to proofread my own work so problems like: "what do you mean by 'thrust back'" "you switch from past tense to present tense a lot" don't arise again. The stories are probably still gonna be on Kuroshitsuji…SEASON 2 IS AWESOME RIGHT NOW BTW. Maybe D. Gray Man? Uraboku is a possibility too.

I'LL BE WORKING HARD SO PLEASE REVIEWWW MY STORIES WHEN THEY COME OUT. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D

Btw, its not gonna be until after this Sunday (August 8th 2010). XD

OneManga, RIP. );

~SereneSky

(if you are reading this from Because of You, LOL I ACTUALLY FORGOT I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER ALLOWING THE POSSIBILITY FOR MORE. I AM SO. SO SORRY. i might upload...MIGHT. )

(if you are reading this from Love Games, sorry, no chance of continuing there. XD)


	8. Morning After

Isn't this a nice surprise? :) anyways. I was browsing through my old fanfictions, desperate for a chance to procrastinate/screw myself over even more (I have a project for every subject right now. QQ), and BAM. I REALIZED I LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU HANGING!

But then, now that I look at it, it's so weird. The first chapter is such pretty angst which should have ended there as an oneshot, but nooo. I'm such a pushover I continued it, changing it into PWP. D: I suck….and LOL MY CHAPTERS WERE SO SHORT. HAHA.

I am so gonna regret this. BUT FOR NOW..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Sebastian laid down beside Ciel, and watched the boy fall into a deep sleep. Untying the knots that held the young boy's arms to the bed, he was glad that his choice of silk ties meant that the boy's wrists and ankles were perfectly fine. He allowed himself an hour of peace before sitting up. There was work to do. He cleaned up the bedroom without disturbing the _bocchan_, and went down to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

Ciel was woken up by the smell of food and quite inappropriately, a tug down south. Drowsily, he brought up a hand and rubbed his eyes, trying to chase the sleepiness away. When his eyes focused, he saw, well of course, who other than his lover? Bending over Ciel, the man presented a tray with a plate of scrumptious looking cheesecake with his one hand, and the other hand was nonchalantly giving the boy a hand job.

"Your multitasking skills are really top notch, Sebastian." Ciel tried to snort, only to have it broken in half when Sebastian suddenly squeezed the boy's cock.

"HEY. DON'T INTERRUPT ME WITH..YOUR MOVEMENTS." Ciel protested. The not entirely unwelcome movement ceased, and the boy looked up into crimson eyes: "After my breakfast."

Eyes brighten, before they took on a dangerous glint. "Why not at the same time?"

Before Ciel can voice a resounding NO, Sebastian stuffed a spoonful of cheesecake into Ciel's mouth. Ciel's expression visibly softened as his mouth welcomed the delicious treat.

"Don't think this means you can start eating dessert for breakfast, _bocchan_. It's just this once." Sebastian informed. His hand went back to Ciel's cock, and the tantalizingly slow movement began once more.

Ciel's face took on a flush as the lust quickly overrode his mind. The cheesecake was forgotten as his head decided on a priority.

"Se-sebastiann.." Ciel moaned throatily once his bite was swallowed.

"I'm right here, _bocchan_. Is there something you desire?" Sebastian said with a perfectly pleasant voice.

"Yes…" Ciel's inhibitions seemed to be down this morning, as he replied almost instantly without hesitation.

The raven-haired butler smiled at Ciel's easy submission, then looked down at what his hand was working on. Wearing silk gloves when doing this to the boy really is a devious idea, as the friction was enough to tease, but unless the butler really tried, the stimulation would not be enough to bring the boy to orgasm. His hand slid smoothly from root to tip, then tip to root, over and over. The cock beneath his hand twitched and throbbed in response. Sebastian grinned. He'll keep this up for a while.

Ciel bucked shamelessly into Sebastian's ministrations. He felt so close, yet the friction wasn't harsh enough to bring him over. He stared up at the butler desperately, hoping that the man would somehow give him the orgasm he wanted. When their eyes met, however, Ciel was brought to a revelation: the bastard meant for this to happen. No doubt another ploy to make him beg…like hell he'll do it!

_Wait. Why not do it so explicitly that Sebastian gets shocked? I'll get to see a new expression on that usually stony face!_

Mentally surrendering, the boy's moans got louder and more uninhibited, and a string of begging spilled forth from those delicious lips.

"Please Sebastian! Do it harder…oooooooooh tug on my cock harder! Please…I want to come so badly…give it to me..mmmm…tighter…" It went on and on.

Sebastian complied..until he realized how explicit the boy's words were. His eyes widened and his head turned to the boy's face. The boy was alternating between giving himself in to the pleasure and peeking up at Sebastian whenever he can catch his breath enough to do so. When Ciel saw Sebastian's expression, he grinned happily, before going back to spewing shameless sentences broken by moans.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

_Did Ciel become so bold just to see my "shocked-face"? Wow. Apparently so. SO CUTE!_

Deciding to give what the boy wants, he bent down and gave Ciel a long kiss, while jacking (hehe) the frequency up to maximum. His mouth covered Ciel's in a soul-sucking kiss, taking the boy's breath away until with a shuddering gasp, the boy came, shooting white liquid all over his own flat stomach.

Straightening up, Sebastian took off his soiled glove and replaced it before staring down at the sated teen. Ciel, happy with the rush of endorphins through his blood, smiled up cheekily at Sebastian: "Did you like it?"

Sebastian shook his head faux-exasperatedly: "You amaze me everyday, _bocchan_. I didn't mean to fuck you today, but thanks to you, there has been a change of plans." He shrugged in a "what can I do" gesture, before tackling the youth and going for some ass-action, grinning rakishly at the teen's horrified/aroused look.

* * *

Oh yeah, I'm going to end this soon, so do you guys want a happy ending/sad ending? I'm leaving this up to you guys so please review (oooh how crafty of me.) and tell me what you think? Or maybe I'll just write both. LOL. SO LIKE. R&R KAY?

Ciel's a funny kid.

~Sky


End file.
